Hardscrabble Farms
Hardscrabble Farms is the place Greg and his school go on a week-long field trip in the 10th book "Old School". It is the main location of the 10th book. The camp is known to make kids miserable, and even traumatize some, like what happened to Rodrick when he went. The main cause may be the rumored Silas Scratch who supposedly lives near the farm in the woods after supposedly being kicked off his land he had while working at the farm. Silas Scratch turned out to have been a hoax, created by Greg's dad, Frank, to keep people away from a maintenance shack, which contained nicer things than much of the rest of the farm, which he found in the woods while gathering firewood at the place when he was a kid. People who went on the schools trip/work there Went on the trip: * Frank Heffley (Greg's dad) * Mr. Jefferson (a.k.a Robert Jefferson) (Rowley's dad) * Mrs. Graziano * Rowley Jefferson * Albert Sandy * Mr. Nuzzi * Graham Bertran * Gareth Grimes * Emilio Mendoza * Duane Higgins * Timothy Ames * Jeffrey Swanson * Rodrick Heffley (Went to the place when he was in Greg's grade) * Melinda Henson * Julian Trimble * Jordan Lankey * Mike Barrows Employees: * Nurse * Unidentified Hardscrabble Farms Employee Appearances * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (First and only appearance) Trivia * Greg's grade he was in, in the 10th book, at his school, has been going on an annual trip to the place for at least 19 years since Mrs. Graziano says she has been to Hardscrabble Farms for 19 years. The annual trip for the grade may have started long ago, since Frank (Greg's dad), and another chaperone (who is unnamed) had both been there as kids when they were in Greg's grade. * The supply list for this place includes bug spray, hiking boots, raincoat, canteen, day pack, jeans, plastic bag, sunscreen, toiletries, and wool socks, while junk food and electronics are strictly prohibited. * The food at Hardscrabble Farms is atrocious and from each meal, and all the leftover food is scraped into a pot which creates a stew that is served as part of the meal the next day. That method has been used at Hardscrabble Farms for over thirty years. * From Greg‘s words, the meal eaten for Lunch is Hot Dogs, Baked Beans, and Stuffed Peppers. Which are sausage stuffed bread, Beans in ketchup and bell pepper with salt respectively. * The meal they ate for dinner was Chicken Patties, Corn on the Cob, and Stew, Which are basically Burger Buns with Chicken, Sheaf of Corn on a Stick and a vegetable side dish respectively. Every leftover items are scraped into a huge pot which is mixed and cooked into a stew * The meal they ate for breakfast was pancakes, which were as hard as rocks, and could break your teeth if you bit into them. Emilio Mendoza sneaked a pancake in his pocket to show his mom how bad the food situation was. * is actually the name of a Wholesale plant nursery in 45 Hardscrabble Rd, North Salem, NY 10560, USA. Gallery The Essential Book For Young Lads being burned.png|Greg picks up the remains of the book The Essential Book For Young Lads after his group got desperate to find things that would burn, to keep the fire going. The Essential Book For Young Lads.png|The cover of the book, The Essential Book For Young Lads. Boy Scout pointing at Greg.png|Greg spies on a group that has a few Boy Scouts in it because the group is doing really well as one of the Boy Scout group members points at Greg. Silas Scratch.png|Silas Scratch, himself, a hoax that is supposedly a guy who worked at Hardscrabble Farms until he got kicked out of the land and supposedly crawls around the place and that it is scary (for some) that he might be anywhere around Hardscrabble Farms. Albert Sandy talks about Silas Scratch.png|Albert Sandy talks about Silas Scratch and how he supposedly uses underground tunnels, and that is why he is able to get around so quickly, which scared some people, causing them to decide not to use the bathrooms for the rest of the trip, which was only on day 2 at the time. Hardscrabble Farms sign.png|The sign for Hardscrabble Farms with the motto: Old-Fashioned values for today's youths. Greg and his cabinnates performing a obstacle course with ropes.png|Greg and his cabin mates struggling to do the obstacle course made of ropes tied to each other. Greg instructs his cabinnates to build a waterproof lean-to shelter.png|Greg, using The Essential Book For Young Lads to instruct his group to build a waterproof lean-to shelter. Nurse couldn't pull Gareth's tooth on Rowley's forehead.png|The Nurse couldn't pull Gareth's tooth out of Rowley's head. File:IMG_0583.jpg|The actual Category:Places Category:Greg Heffley Category:Frank Heffley Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Mentioned Places Category:Real World Articles Category:Rowley's Dislikes Category:Rodrick's Dislikes Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School